battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Soul Episode 15
The fifteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. An IBSA executive appears to observe in Musashi, who also possesses the card Yukimura is looking for. Summary Featured Card The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion Matches Yukimura vs. Katsuie Turn 1 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Jinraidragon at level 1. Turn 2 (Katsuie) -Katsuie summons Wild-Horn and Swordoll at level 1. Turn 3 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons two War Lizards at level 2 and level 1, placing soul core on Jinraidragon. -Yukimura attacks with Jinraidragon, with its effect when attacking, it adds 3000BP and has true-clash, Katsuie blocks with Wild-Horn, with Wild-Horn's effect when blocking, 1 core is added from the void to it, Wild-Horn is destroyed. -Yukimura attacks with both War Lizards, Katsuie takes a life for both, 3 lifes remain. Turn 4 (Katsuie) -Katsuie summons the FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion, with its effect when summoned, 1 core from Jinraidragon is moved from the reserve, Jinraidragon is depleted, Katsuie draws 1 card from the deck. Turn 5 (Yukimura) -Yukimura brings War Lizard from level 2 to level 3, he sets a burst. Turn 6 (Katsuie) -Katsuie summons the WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper, with its effect when summoned, 3 core is moved from the spirits to reserve, 2 cores and 1 core is removed from War Lizard. Because one War Lizard is depleted, one core is added from the void to Katsuie's reserve, Katsuie braves the FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion with the WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper, he sets a burst. -Katsuie attacks with the WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper, with its effect when attacking, 1 core is moved from opposing spirits to the reserve, the FlashSoulVlade Lightning-Shinon has charge, so 2 core is moved from War Lizard to the reserve, bringing it down to level 1, Yukimura takes it from the life, 2 lifes remain. Turn 7 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons War Lizard at level 2, Jinraidragon at level 3, he brings War Lizard to level 2. -Yukimura attacks with War Lizard, Katsuie takes it from the life, 2 lifes remain. Katsuie activates the burst, Katsuie summons the IceHero Mibrock-Bargan at level 1 at no cost. Turn 8 (Katsuie) -Katsuie summons Viking-Leiv at level 2, Katsuie brings the WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper to level 3. -Katsuie attacks with the WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper, with its effect when attacking, it has charge also at level 3, 3 core is moved from War Lizard to the reserve, War Lizard is depleted. Yukimura blocks with Jinraidragon, Jinraidragon is destroyed. Yukimura activates the burst, General Transmigration, Yukimura resummons Jinraidragon from the trash at level 3. Turn 9 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons the SengokuDragon SoulDragon at level 3, placing soul core on it, he removes all core from Jinraidragon to ensure the cost. -Yukimura attacks with the SengokuDragon SoulDragon, with its effect when attacking, Yukimura moves soul core from the SengokuDragon SoulDragon to the trash and activates Consecutive Blade, Katsuie blocks with Viking-Leiv and the IceHero Mibrock-Bargan, both are destroyed, with the SengokuDragon SoulDragon's effect, it takes Katsuie's last 2 lifes. Cards Used Red War Lizard Jinraidragon General Transmigration SengokuDragon Souldragon Purple Swordoll The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion White Wild-Horn Viking-Leiv The IceHero Mibrock-Baragan Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Ichi Tenma- Miho Arakawa *Katsuie- Toshitsugu Takashina *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Child A- Misuzu Togashi *Child B- Mutsumi Tamura *Operator- Yurika Aizawa Main Staff *Script- Yasunori Yamada *Storyboard/Episode Director- Yasuhiro Tanabe *Animation Director- Kana Nishijima Category:Episodes: Burning Soul